


Glamour

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Berlin Return of the King premiere. Inspired by certain high-resolution pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glamour

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dom is wearing eyeliner tonight. Billy can't decide whether it's a good thing or a bad thing - well, it's certainly distracting. Distractingly attractive, that is. Billy has noticed that Dom's really taking to this movie star thing. He smirks and flaunts and flirts, and he stares down the press with those dark, sultry eyes.

Billy watches Dom work the red carpet like a dime-whore on a street corner. He can't help but feel a bit turned on when Dom gives him a slow smile and a look from behind eyeliner-rimmed eyes. And then there's that denim-clad ass that Billy sees every time Dom turns to give an autograph, or speak a word to eager reporters.

Flashbulbs have burned pink and green spots in his eyelids by the time Billy catches up with Dom. "What do you say to a quick shag in the men's once we reach the theatre?" he asks breathlessly, and he knows his accent is coming on strong.

"I'll have a go at that," Dom purrs in Billy's ear. His eyes glitter dangerously, and the flashbulbs go off again in lightning bursts of white.

The harsh fluorescent light of the restroom is a sharp contrast to the dim barely-glimpsed theatre interior. The marble countertop is cold on Billy's bare ass, but he hardly notices it. Dom slams his cock hard inside Billy again and again, and Billy whimpers and moans. They come undone with Billy's legs draped over Dom's shoulders, his head falling back against the mirror, and Dom's eyeliner smudged.


End file.
